1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a football exact yard marker. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for placing the football in the exact position on the football field after a ball has been called back, a penalty has been assessed, etc.
Specifically, the invention provides a device for location of a football on the field in the exact place required. The new device comprises a 36 inch view container having two opposite sides containing see through material and have a vertical line on both sides of the see through material lined up exactly together, said see through material having additional vertical lines about 1 inch apart to aid in locating the box on the line markers, a spirit levelness under the view box to indicate the levelness of the box in relation to the field, a horizontal stand which holds up and is attached to the said view box, and said stand having a vertical white line at least about 2 feet down its center which can be seen from the opposite side of the field and black marked lines along both sides of the said white line, said stand also containing at the bottom a pointed end for sticking in the ground and chain connecting means on both sides of the stand for connecting chains thereto.
The invention further provides a process for using the above-noted new devices.
2. Prior Art
During a football game, the referee often moves the football from one place to another. In many cases, the ball is moved just by the referee stepping of the necessary yardage. This leaves a great deal of opportunity for making errors in the placement of the ball. Such errors may be very vital to the outcome of the game. It would be a great improvement to find a method for exact measuring of the distance the ball is moved.
Several methods have been proposed in the past, such as for example, methods shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,861, U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,321, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,238. These methods, however, have been difficult to operate or have not been successful in accomplishing the desired result.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and different method of placing the football in the football field in the exact spot required. It is a further object to provide a device for use in placing the football in the exact spot indicated by the referee. It is a further object to provide a device for accomplishing the same.